Parker Sitting, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: What happens when Booth is called in for a last minute FBI mission on a night when he is supposed to be looking after his five-year old son? He has to get his Forensic Anthropologist partner Temperance Brennan to 'Parker Sit'. The only problem is Brennan has no idea what to do with kids. SEASON 2.
1. Chapter 1

SEASON 2 2006

I was sitting at my desk in my office at the Jeffersonian typing my latest novel into my laptop. I am in the middle of a very important scene when I hear a knock at my office door. "Come in" I call out. I hear the door open and Booth and his little boy walk in hand in hand. "Booth" I cry closing my document and walking over to Booth. Parker smiles up at me "Dr Bones" he laughs as he runs up and gives me a hug. I hug the little blonde boy back and look over at Booth. "So what brings you to my office?" I ask my FBI agent work partner. He smiles at me and hugs his son "I have to ask you a favour…" Booth begins. I nod "Yes what do you want to ask me?" I ask. Booth gestures to Parker "Well, I got called up by my boss to do some last minute FBI business tonight but I was supposed to be looking after Parker…" Booth begins "And I was umm…sorta wondering if you can look after Parker for me tonight" he asks. I feel taken aback, how was I supposed to look after Booth's little boy for one whole night? "I don't know Booth" I reply unsurely. He elbows me affectionately "Oh come on, Bones , I know you can do it, Parker is just one kid" he tells me. I see Parker playing with some toy cars on the floor in my office and I feel a large amount of affection towards the little boy. He smiles at me "Can you please look after me Dr Bones" he asks. My heart immediately melts towards the little boy and I made my decision. I look over at Booth and Parker "Yes, I will babysit Parker" I say to them still unsure about what I was getting myself into.

Parker and I both wave goodbye to Booth who was walking out of my office. I close the door behind Booth and look at Parker who is sitting on the sofa. I turn to face him "How are you Parker" I ask the little boy as I sit down on the sofa next to him. He smiles at me happily "I'm going well Dr Bones" he replies. "But can you please pass me some paper, I want to do a drawing? " he asks. I nod and get a piece of white paper out of my desk drawer. I pass it to Parker along with a pen and watch him as he begins to draw. He draws three people, two tall ones on either side of a short one. He then draws on the hair and other small details in messy five-year old drawing. I can tell that the drawing is of Booth, Parker and myself. Parker then looks up at me with his brown eyes "Dr Bones, are you daddy's girlfriend?" he asks me innocently. I feel a bit taken aback. I shake my head "No Parker daddy and I are just friends" I tell him. Parker looks disappointed "Oh, I want you to be daddy's girlfriend so you can be my mommy" he tells me. I smile; this little child keeps touching my heart over and over. "No Parker, you already have a very good mommy" I tell him. Parker nods and gives me a hug "I love you Bones"

"Dr Bones I'm hungry," whines Parker. We were still sitting in my office and Parker was playing a game on my phone. I was suddenly worried about feeding Parker dinner. Booth had suggested feeding him Macaroni and Cheese but I had to stop by the store to get some. I look at Parker "Hey Parker we have to stop by Woolworths to get you some dinner" I tell the little five year old. He nods excitedly "I like shopping with daddy he always gets me a hot wheels car" he laughs. I smile even though I was unsure of what a hot wheels car was and promise to buy him one. Soon enough we leave my office and we head out into the car park. I do up Parker's seatbelt in the back seat of my car and I get into the front myself. I start driving along but at a red light I look at Parker in the windscreen mirror. He was playing with a soft border collie that he had gotten out of his backpack that was in the backseat with him.

I pull into the Woolworths car park and park my car. I then help Parker out of the car and we begin to walk into the store. I feel Parker's little hand slip into my bigger one as we walk in together. "Bones what do we need to buy?" he asks me. I pick up a shopping basket "Parker we need to get you some dinner" I tell him as we swing our hands back and forth "You have to help me choose some ice cream for dessert. Can you do that?" I ask him. Parker nods excitedly "I love ice cream Bones" he laughs excitedly. "So let's get shopping," I tell him as we walk into the shops.

Soon enough Parker and I have picked up some mac and cheese and some boysenberry ice cream because Parker says he thinks it tastes like berry smoothie. We buy a box of coco pops for Parker's breakfast along with a small hot wheels car that Parker said looked like his mother's car.

We were lining up in the shopping line when a large old lady smiled at Parker and me. "You have one cute son," the lady told me. I felt taken back "He's not my son…" I tell her awkwardly. The lady blushes "Sorry about that but he looks a bit like you" she says. I smile and give Parker's hand a squeeze as we walk over to the cashier to pay for our shopping "Dr Bones, that lady thought that you were my mommy" laughs Parker. I smile at him "Yes she sure did" I reply as I paid for the shopping and took the shopping bag in one hand and gripped Parker's hand in the other. We headed out and got back into my car, heading for my apartment.

As I drove along I did a mental checklist of everything that I'd need to look after a five year old for one night. Dinner…. check, dessert…. check, popcorn…. check, movie to watch (Cars)…. check, bath supplies…. check, pyjamas…. no. Oh no Parker doesn't have any pyjamas. I turn around to face Parker "Hey Parker, we don't have any pyjamas for you" I tell the little blonde boy who was playing with his hot wheels car in the back seat. He barely pays any attention to me "Just ring daddy, he'll know what to do" he replies. I just smile and switch my blue tooth on and ring Booth. I ask him about the pyjama problem. He tells me that Parker has pyjamas ready packed in his backpack. I feel slightly embarrassed that I didn't notice but thank Booth anyway just as I pull my car into the car park of my apartment.

"Dr Bones, Dr Bones I love your apartment!" cries Parker running in and out of all the rooms "It is more exciting then daddy's" I smile at Parker as I put an expensive antique ceramic vase up on a high shelf for good measure. I smile over at the little blonde boy who has already tired himself out and was sprawled out on the floor playing with some toy cars. "Vroom, vroom, vroom" he cries as he pushes them along. I smile and I sit down at the kitchen table to read the newspaper. I glance over at the time, 4:37pm appears on the face of the analogue clock hanging on the kitchen wall. I look at the little boy who was now trying to race small Lego figures on top of his cars. "Parker do you want to come for a swim in my apartment pool before dinner" I ask. Parker looks up from his racing cars and nods excitedly "I really love to swim" Parker tells me "Daddy sometimes takes me to the local pool so we can swim together" he continues. I smile at the enthusiasm possessed by this young boy "Okay then Parker it's already getting late quickly change into your swimsuit and meet me back in the living room" I tell him. He then looks over at me "Dr Bones, are you going to come swimming too?" he asks "Pleeaasse!", Usually I wouldn't swim I would just read a book beside the pool but considering the situation and how much I adored Parker I turned to him and smile "Oh okay Parker you've convinced me" I tell the little boy as I head off to my own room to get changed.

I had a very hard time deciding on what bathing suit to wear in front of Booth's five-year-old son. I decide on a dark grey one piece with white spots nothing too inappropriate or revealing (not that I had anything inappropriate). I tie up my long auburn brown hair into a ponytail and grab two towels out of my linen closet. One for me and one for Parker (especially since I didn't want Parker catching a cold). Parker smiles over at me "I can't believe you're coming swimming with me Dr Bones, my mom never ever seems to want to come swimming, she just sits on the pool edge and does nothing" he tells me. I smile and give Parker a little hug "I am a very keen swimmer Parker" I tell him smiling "And I don't really act like your mother"

* * *

_Please Read and Review, more reviews more Parker!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hope you liked Chapter 1 because here comes Chapter 2!_

_I don't own Bones I just love it!_

* * *

I then grip Parker's little hand and lead him into the poolroom. He sees the big pool full of pristine blue colouring and Parker bounces around excitedly "Can I go swimming now?" Parker begs "Please Dr Bones" I smile at the young boys enthusiasm "Sure Parker" I tell him as I watch him climb into the shallow end, cautiously because he was quite short. I smile at Parker and dive straight into the pool. He looks at me shocked "Wow, Dr Bones when you said that you swim you really mean that you swim" he gushes surprised. I smile cluelessly at Parker "What do you mean Parker of course I really swim" I tell him confused. Parker just smiles "I mean that when my mommy says she is going swimming she just sits in the shallow end carefully so she won't wet her hair but you dive in just like daddy" he tells me. I smile it was strange being compared to Booth we did a lot together but no one ever compared us. I glance over at Parker who was now swimming along the pool. He gets to the end and looks over at me "Did you see that Dr Bones I swam a whole pool of freestyle" he tells me proudly "I do swimming lessons and I learn how to swim" I smile at Parker "Hey that was good swimming Parker" I reply as I swim over to his side. He looks at me bemused "Wow what sort of swim style was that?" Parker asked me. I smile at his eagerness to learn, a quality I always adore in young children "It was a stroke called Butterfly" I tell him. "Can I learn it too?" Parker asks. I nod "If you want I can teach you" I reply. He looks at me excitedly "Yaaay!" he cries nodding. I smile at him "So if you're this excited, what are we waiting for?" I laugh as I begin to teach Parker to swim.

Soon enough Parker could swim the length of the pool using Butterfly stroke and dive into the pool. We were both sitting together on one of the deck chairs next to the pool wrapped up in our towels. Parker was cuddled up to me smiling "Thank you for teaching me to swim better" he tells me "I love you Dr Bones" I smile at the little blonde boy who was leaning against me smiling. "It was my pleasure teaching you…" I tell him pausing before I continue "And I love you too Parker"

I lead Parker into the lift and we head back into my apartment room. I unlock the door and we both walk in shivering. I tell Parker to play with his toy cars while I have a wash in the shower and then I'd help him have a bubble bath. Parker smiles excitedly and starts to have a car race. I walk into the bathroom; remove my swimsuit and step into the shower. I rinse out my long hair and wash myself and then I step out the shower. I dry myself and pull on my soft white dressing gown. I fill the bath with some warm water and pour in some organic bubble bath and let the water run. "Parker, Parker" I call waiting until the little boy pops his little blonde head around the doorframe and walks into the bathroom. "Can I have my bubble bath now?" he asks. I smile and nod "Yes Parker just take off your bathers and get into the bath" he does as I say and climbs into the warm soapy water. He begins to splash around but suddenly stops "Dr Bones I don't have a rubber ducky" he says sadly. I smile at the little boy "I don't have any ducks" I tell the little boy apologetically but then I had an idea, "I'll be right back" I tell him and hurry into the kitchen and grab some Tupperware containers out of the cupboard. I come back into the bathroom and sit down beside the bath in my dressing gown. He looks at me confused "Dr Bones we aren't cooking are we?" he asks. I shake my head and fill the container with soapy water and pour it on Parker's head flattening his blonde curls. He smiles at me "Oh, I get it now Dr Bones" he says as he pours water around the bath. He then throws some bubbles at me wetting my dressing gown. Parker and I splash each other and play together for a bit longer until his little five year old hands are all pruney and all the bubbles have dissolved. "It's really fun to have a bath with you Dr Bones" laughs Parker as I dry him off with a white towel from my linen closet. I help Parker get dressed into a pair of pyjamas with sharks on them. "I like your pyjamas Parker" I tell the little boy. He smiles happily "Thank you Bones daddy got them for me for Christmas last year" he tells me. I smile as I notice how similar he looks to his dad. It was strange to see Booth, thirty years younger. "Well your daddy chose very good pyjamas," I tell Parker and he nods happily as he clutches a teddy bear up to his chest. I smile at the little boy, I enjoy seeing him happy "Parker let's go make you your mac and cheese" I tell him. Parker nods eagerly and follows me into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

Soon enough I have cooked up Parker's macaroni and cheese and put it in a bowl. I bring it to the table and put it in front of Parker along with a glass of apple juice. Parker smiles happily and begins to eat his mac and cheese using his fork and being careful not to spill any. I smile at the amount of care he was putting into eating his meal and sit down next to him at the table with a Caesar salad in a glass bowl. Parker looks at my meal inquisitively "What are you eating Dr Bones?" he asks "It sure doesn't look like mac and cheese" I smile and show Parker the bowl properly "Parker I'm having a salad" I tell him. He nods "Can I try some?" he asks. I smile at his eagerness to experiment with food and put some on his fork. He tried it but makes a face "I hate salad" he says sticking his tongue out. I smile "I suppose it's for the acquired taste" I reply as I chew another forkful of salad. Parker just nods and continues to munch away on his macaroni. I smile at him as I sip my own glass of juice.

"I'm all finished Dr Bones," declares Parker as he pushes his scraped clean bowl over for me to see it. I smile at Parker "Very good you must be hungry tonight" I tell the little boy. He nods "I was hungry but I'm really full now" he replies patting his stomach. I smile "Oh well then that's a pity isn't it, no room for dessert" I begin. Parker looks worried "No, no I still have room for ice-cream" he says worriedly. "I know that Parker" I reply smiling as I walk over and fill two small bowls with some boysenberry swirl ice cream and pass one to Parker. "Yummy" he cries as he licks his spoon clean. I smile "Yes I do agree that it is nice ice cream, good choice" I reply encouragingly. Parker smiles proudly and continues to polish off yet another bowl of food.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Remember more reviews equal more Dr Bones and Baby Booth!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones I just love it to pieces! Without further ado here comes Chapter 3!_

* * *

I wash up the dishes in the kitchen and watch Parker who seems to be watching some cartoon about an orange cat. Parker laughs at the cat's very unintelligent voice as I finish drying the plates. Parker runs over to me "Dr Bones, Dr Bones do you like Garfield?" he asks. I stop unsure of what to say "Oh Parker I'm not sure who Garfield is" I reply apologetically. Parker just smiles "He is a really lazy, fat cat that eats lasagne" he replies as he bounces over to the couch and plops himself down obviously excited to continue watching Garfield. I glance over at Parker quickly "Well you better just watch the end of this episode because it's movie time up next" I inform him. Parker nods happily "I just love Cars"

Parker and I soon settle down on the couch. Parker cuddles his head up to me and I, without objection I may add, wrap my arm around Parker and balance a bowl of popcorn in between us. Cars, the movie we were watching was a new release and Parker just loved it. I didn't really like it much but Parker seemed to enjoy it and that was the main priority.

After the movie Parker insisted that he must say good night to his daddy so I got out my mobile and dialled Booth's number. "_Booth_" said Booth into the phone "Hi it's Brennan I have a little boy who wants to wish you good night" I tell Booth smiling. I pass the phone to an eager Parker "Hi Daddy it's Parker here" he laughs. He pauses to hear Booth's reply "Yes daddy Dr Bones is awesome" he cries "Yes I think that you should marry her daddy, she will then be my mommy" he tells his father. I feel my face blush a dark red and can just picture Booth's face doing the exact same thing on the other end of the phone. I know Parker may wish that this may happen but both Booth and I knew it wouldn't work but that's another story. Anyway Parker wishes goodnight to his father and bounces off into the other room.

"Come on bedtime Parker" I tell the little boy who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. I pick up Parker's soft dachshund and grip his hand leading him into my spare room. The spare room had a double bed and closet. It was really never used. I lead Parker over to the bed, the little boy could barely keep his eyes open as I tucked him into the sheets with his soft toys and sat down on the bed. Parker smiles at me "Goodnight Dr Bones, I love you" he tells me in a barley audible whisper. "Goodnight Parker, sleep well" I tell him "and I love you too Parker" I say as I kiss his forehead and give him a little hug before I turn off Parker's light and glance one last time at the little boy who is fast asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly as he slept. I smile as I walk out the room and into my bedroom. I climb into my bed and open my thriller/crime novel that I was reading at the moment and get immersed in the story. At about 9:45 I put my book down and turn out my bedside light. I had only been lying in bed for about three minutes when I heard a scared whimpering from the hallway. I sat up in bed "Parker" I call and I watch the little boy walk in through the door clutching his Dachshund by the ear. "Dr Bones I had a nightmare!" cried the little boy tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Come here sweetie," I say as I beckon the little boy over. He climbs onto my double bed next to me and wraps his arms around me tightly crying onto my black singlet. I hug the little boy's small frame tightly and let him cry. "Parker what happened in your nightmare?" I ask him. "There was ghosts and evil people that tried to steal my toys" Parker cries. I hug him even tighter "Sweetie it was just a dream you'll be okay" I tell him calming him down. "Can I stay here with you Dr Bones?" he asks me. I usually would've objected but Parker seemed to idolise me and I didn't want to let him down. I look at Parker and wipe his tears dry with my arm "Yes Parker come on then under the covers" I tell him. He smiles excitedly and climbs under the covers beside me and cuddles up next to me. "I won't have any nightmares now that you're here Dr Bones" Parker tells me. I smile as I hug Parker up to me "Yeah no nightmares" I reply but it was too late Parker was already asleep and breathing quietly. Soon enough I drifted off as well into a deep sleep.

"Dr Bones, Dr Bones" it's morning cries Parker. He was jumping up and down on my bed like it was a trampoline. I smile at him, yawn as I stretch my arms. Parker bounces off the bed "Can I have breakfast?" he cries. I was surprised at his energy and smile "Yes I suppose Parker" I tell him standing up and pulling on my dressing gown. We both then head into the living area of the apartment and I start to get Parker some Coco Pops while he watches some early morning cartoons. I take a glass of milk and a bowl full of cereal to the table and I look over at Parker "its breakfast Parker" I call as the little boy runs over to the table and takes a seat. "Yay I just love coco pops" he cries as he begins to shovel in spoonfuls of coco pops and I just smile at his enthusiasm.

* * *

_AN: I just love Parker, he is so cute! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, follows. One more chapter still to come. What is still to happen! Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I don't own Bones it's just the most important thing on the planet! _

_Hi guys it's the final Chapter of Parker Sitting. Brennan has survived a night with the most adorable kid! Enjoy!_

* * *

Soon enough Parker has licked his bowl clean and was playing Super Mario Bros on his little blue handheld device, which he called a DS. He said his daddy had got it for him a few weeks ago when he came over to visit. "Dr Bones are we going to see daddy soon?" Parker asked curiously. I nod "Well, yes your father will pick you up from my work" I tell him. I smile his eyes lighting up "Can I do some experiments?" he asked eagerly. I smile and nod "Well I suppose if you are under supervision you may be able to look at some bugs with Dr Hodgins or something else with Dr Saroyan" I tell the little enthusiastic boy. He nods happily "I'll go get dressed then?" he asks. I nod "Go on then" I say beckoning him into the guest room and then walking into my room to get changed myself.

I put on a light blue long-sleeved business shirt and some long black work pants. I brush and tie up my long hair and apply a barely noticeable amount of makeup. I then walk into my room and open the curtains letting in some sunlight. I make the bed and try my best to flatten out the crumpled sheets. I was just puffing up the pillows when Parker comes racing into the room. His shirt was on backwards, his jeans unzipped and both his shoelaces were untied. "Dr Bones I'm dressed" he declares proudly. I just beckon over the little boy and do up his jeans. I take off his shirt and put it back on the right way around, tie up his laces and brush his hair with a hairbrush from the bathroom. "That's better," I tell the little boy and Parker just nods happily and slings his backpack over his shoulder.

We head out of my apartment and get into the lift. One of my neighbours looked at me strangely, I don't think he'd ever seen me holding hands with a little boy before. I just smile at him as I lead Parker out of the lift and help him into the backseat of the car. We head to the Jeffersonian and park the car in the car park all ready for the day.

"Dr Bones will daddy be here soon?" Parker asked me as we walked in through the big double doors. Parker was clutching my hand tightly. Angela then walks over to us "Hi Bren, Parks how are you guys?" she asks. I smile "I'm good thank you Ange" I tell the Jeffersonian's facial reconstruction artist. She smiles a large smile and leans over so she's at about Parker's height "And you Parker, I heard you stayed over at Brennan's house last night" she tells Parker softly. Parker nods excited "Yes I had the best night ever Angela" he screams as he hugs her. Angela smiles at me "He's real huggy isn't he?" she laughed. I nod "Yes he show a large amount of affection" I reply just as Hodgins walks over next to us. "Hello Brennan, hi Parker" he says enthusiastically. I smile at Parker "You want to go see some bugs?" Hodgins asks. Parker nods eagerly and he follows Hodgins into the lab area. Angela just smiles at me "Oh boys and their bugs. I just don't get it" she laughs. I nod and smile over at Parker.

"Daddy!" cries the little boy running into his fathers open arms "Hey Parker you missed me, huh?" Booth asks his son. "Yes daddy I sure did" He replies. Booth smiles at his son "How was your time with Dr Bones?" Booth asks Parker. Parker smiles eagerly "It was great daddy. We went shopping, Bones bought me a hot wheels, I ate mac and cheese, I had boysenberry ice cream, we watched cars, we went swimming and I had a nightmare but Dr Bones let me cuddle up with her" says Parker without taking a breath "Hey there buddy remember to come up for air" Booth laughs. Parker just nods excitedly "We had so much fun daddy, I wish you were there" he laughs. I smile at Booth "How was Parker?" Booth asks "Not too much of a hassle I hope?" Booth inquires. I look at Booth "No, no he wasn't a hassle at all Booth, this boy is something special believe me" I tell him. Booth nods "I'm happy you think that" he says smiling. I nod and Parker just looks at me "Thanks' for looking after me Dr Bones" he tells me smiling. I nod "It was my pleasure Parker" I reply and he hugs me "I love you Dr Bones" he tells me. I smile at him. "Yes Parker I love you too" I tell him just before Booth farewells me and leads Parker out of the lab. I smile and wave but deep down I already miss Parker. I wasn't lying to Booth that child was special, special like Booth.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading this story hope you've enjoyed it. Remember to check out my other stories for more Parker, Brennan, Booth and the other squints. Thanks for your continued support._

_I'm about to start writing a Sweets story, I absolutely love Sweets so any ideas for that will be greatly appreciated. _

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
